


Sink With Me

by IntoTheStratosphere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Reader can be read as a Jedi or not, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStratosphere/pseuds/IntoTheStratosphere
Summary: With nighttime comes contemplations about the universe, Obi-Wan’s place in it, and you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Sink With Me

It was after skyfall that his allegiances to his order were lowest, those half awake selfish moments where the only thing in his world was you. His nose was pressed into your hair, limbs tangled under the warm covers as he held you close, shut away from the rest of the galaxy; those were the times he loved you most.

You didn’t have to say a word when you came, he could read it all in your face, in your energy; when he opened his arms, you fell into them, fists gripping tightly into the back of his robes as his palms smoothed out the tension in your shoulders. Wave after wave of pressure oozed off of you, your emotions lapping gently at the shores of his comforts. Obi-Wan closed the door softly behind you, leading you towards his bed where you now lay. When he’d begun to step away, _just for a cup of tea_ , your hand found his, fingers coolly gripping his pulse as you whispered one word;

_Stay?_

He never had the heart to leave you. 

Time and again the two of you had tried discussing your relationship, whatever it may be, and he tried to remind you of the order, his code; he had spoken of their forbidden nature. Now, he huffed to himself of this irony; you had come to him, but it was Obi-Wan who relished in your scent, so familiar he couldn’t pick apart its individual essences anymore, as something so overwhelmingly you. It was he who smoothed your hair back into place, knowing he was the same who had mussed it into disarray. He who had stolen words from your lips with his own, swallowed the sorrow between your breaths; it was a bittersweet elixir he knew he couldn’t have, yet he drank greedily when it was offered.

You had nearly fallen asleep in his embrace, _not the first and certainly not the last_ , and he allowed himself another taste of your temptation. His eyes traced over the slope of your forehead, your brows, falling down the curve of your nose to land again at the lips he had stolen time and again as your slow breaths fanned across his jaw. His chest heaved a smothered chuckle remembering the first time, how his beard had tickled at your cheeks in a secluded corner, hushed laughter that you’d sooner cut it off before ever kissing him again. You both knew that was a lie as your mouth chased after his again moments later.

He drew one hand along your spine, watching the weight of— _everything_ fall off your face. You sighed, tucking further into the curve of his body around yours, your warmth delving into his soul as your energy spoke only of him, him, _him—_

Obi-Wan could almost drown in it.

In this moment if you asked him to, he would abandon everything for you.

He knew that was never something you would do to him though, to choose between his way of life, his family, all he’s ever known; it was one of the things he loved about you. But you needn’t ask. He’d already contemplated leaving the order to have more than just a taste of you, to have you wholly and selfishly to himself, but in the morning again came his sense of duty, and, he admitted, his own cowardice. Obi-Wan wanted to give himself fully to you, but there would always be something to stand in the way of it, to keep you apart, and—

You shifted in his arms. 

All thoughts fled his mind as he focused back on the present, back on you who had never asked him to choose, and likely never would. He let your breathing settle again before he allowed himself to relax, turning off the light that shone above the two of you, drenching the pair in darkness again. Obi-Wan pressed his lips to your temple, allowing himself to let the warmth flutter in his chest before settling into his own dreams as well.

In the morning would come his inner conflicts, tearing between his head and his heart, but in the cover of night, he always came back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here, it was actually a secret Santa present for one of my friends over on tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
